The digital telephone service known as Global System for Mobile Communication is usually referred to by the initials GSM. It is well known that GSM power amplifier (PA) devices generally require very large currents and have very demanding switching times. For this reason there are no switcher circuits that are presently able to adequately handle supplying the GSM PA power supply requirements. When one tries to design a circuit to drive a large current, for example, in a GSM cell phone, one finds that the inductor circuits that are currently available are not up to the task. The inductor circuits that are currently available are either physically too big, or are too low in inductance, or cannot handle the necessary current.
The current state of the art is to use a low drop out (LDO) regulator or a linear device to handle the GSM parameter requirements. However, when the low drop out (LDO) regulator or linear device is not transmitting at maximum power, the low drop out (LDO) regulator or linear device wastes a lot of power.